until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5/01:11
Sam is relaxing in the lodge's bath while listening to classical music, unaware of The Psycho behind her. It is only when Sam's candles snuffs out after the Psycho closes the door, that she notices something is wrong. She suspects that her friends are playing a prank on her, and her suspicions are further heightened when she sees that the only article of clothing she has left is a single sock. Sam walks downstairs, following balloons with directional arrows on them. As she reaches the cinema room, she is played a video of Josh's murder on the screen. She also sees a video of herself getting out of the bath with the Psycho telling her that these might be the last happy moments of her life in the background. He gives her a ten second warning, during which she pleads him to stop, and then he prematurely breaks down the door to the room she's in. Sam can choose to throw the vase or run, but either choice will lead to Sam progressing into the next room. She can choose to hide underneath the bed in the next room or running downstairs. Choices Hide=If Sam hides, she must diffuse her flashlight immediately. She is then given the option to run or stay still. If she stays still and does not kick the Psycho or she fails to kick him when prompted after she grabs the bed post, Sam is caught by The Psycho.|-|Jump=Sam hops over the bed and runs down the set of staircase that Josh previously warned her about and into the boiler room. She can again choose to run or hide. Sam will once again be faced with another dilemma if she has not yet been caught. Hide= Sam turns off her flashlight and then must remain still to avoid detection by The Psycho. He tells Sam that she can't hide and Sam is given the option to stay still or run. Staying still will cause Sam to duck down until The Psycho starts releasing gas from his canister and banging it around. She has one last chance to run, which she can then whack him with the bat if she interacted with it before. Even if Sam stays hidden, she can still hit the Psycho with the bat and escape. She can escape if she does any choice, as long as she has the bat if she hides here.|-|Run= Sam runs into the next room and realizes that the door's handle is on top of the cabinet instead of connected to the door. She can choose to force her way into the room or pull the cabinet down to grab the handle. Either way she will advance into the next room. Sam realizes that the door in front of her has no handle. She will be presented with two choices. Pull=If Sam pulls the shelf down, the door handle will fall off the top and she will pick it up. Sam jams the handle into the door and escapes just as The Psycho is about to grab her.|-|Force=Sam will slam her shoulder against the door a few times and it will open just enough for her to slip in and shut the door. Sam discovers that she is in the lodge's laundry room. She can either go to the door on her left, which will result in her getting captured, or go to the door in front of her, into the Old Hotel. If she enters the Old Hotel, she stumbles down and possibly stunned due to the open cut of the bird if Chris shoots the squirrel in the first chapter, as she walks down a long corridor and can choose to hide or run ahead. Hide= Sam will jump down through an air gate and must turn off her flashlight. The Psycho walks to the ledge where she jumped to survey the room. If she remains still enough, The Psycho will leave and Sam will survive her capture. If she was stunned before, The Psycho will notice Sam and capture her.|-|Run=Running will cause The Psycho to pop out and grab her. He will tell her he's sorry as he either injects her with a substance from a needle or knocks her out with gas. Collectibles Clues * Business Card - At the starting point, turn right (where Emily and Matt went to find Emily's bags), and Sam can find Mystery Man Clue #14: Business Card. Category:Sam's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments